Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Oneshot. Will Lennox is not ready to let go of Annabelle. Ironhide isn't ready to let go of her either.


Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go

by Zaru

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. It was created by Hasbro. I don't own the 'Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go' song. It was written/sung by Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley Cyrus.

Summary: Takes place in Movieverse. Oneshot. Will Lennox sees his little girl growing up and doesn't want to let her go. Neither does Ironhide.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Annabelle Lennox sat outside on her front porch. A few stray strands of blonde hair swept in front of her eyes and she shoved them back behind her ears. Today was the day. Yes. Today was the day she had been looking forward to for so long. She couldn't wait for it any longer. It had been three months since she had sent in her application to attend the University of New York. It was her first choice and she hoped she would be accepted. That was why she worked hard on her assignments and extra credit. The extra studying always helped her out as well. Her grades were high and she was on high honor roll throughout high school.

When she thought she wouldn't be able to wait much longer, the mail truck pulled up and she squealed in delight as she lunged off the porch, running over to him, wind whipping her hair behind her.

_She's got to do what she's got to do_

_And I've got to like it or not_

_She's got dreams too big for this town_

_And she needs to give them a shot_

_Wherever they are_

Will and Sarah were in the house. They had been staring out the window at their daughter who had been sitting on the porch for awhile now. Sarah knew why she was out there and smiled, hoping her daughter was able to get what she wanted. Will, on the hand, was hoping to hear good news as well, but he knew himself better than anyone. He wasn't ready to let her go if that letter she gets in the mail today says she is able to leave them.

Soon, they saw the mail truck speeding up the drive and caught Annabelle out of the corner of their eyes rushing toward him. Sarah set a reassuring hand on his shoulder, a small smile on her face. He stared down at his wife, a faint frown upon his features. Next thing they knew, the door flew open, Annabelle breathing heavily, a pile of mail in one hand and a big envelope in the other. A smile was spread across her face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sarah asked Annabelle as she walked over to retrieve the other mail.

All Annabelle could do was nod. "Yeah, mom. I hope this is it."

Sarah just smiled at her daughter. "Well, let's not leave ourselves in suspense. Open it."

The blonde haired teen gripped the big envelope in both hands, resisting.

Will knew his daughter was scared she might have been rejected, but it was now or never for her to find out whether she was going far away or staying right where she was for awhile longer.

"Come on, Anna. Open it now." Will urged.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she got ready to open it, but then stopped.

"What's wrong, Annabelle?" Sarah asked. "Are you afraid of a rejection letter?"

Annabelle nodded slightly. "But that's not the only thing."

"What is it?"

"I want to share this with _everybody. _It wouldn't feel right not for him to be here. After all, he's family."

Will knew where she was going with her words. "I'll go get Ironhide from the garage."

Will returned moments later, Ironhide in his mech mode, walking out of the garage. Annabelle and Sarah made their way outside, a small breeze blowing making the heat of the afternoon sun easier to deal with.

"Uncle Ironhide, did daddy tell you?" The blonde looked up at her family's guardian with wondering eyes.

He couldn't help but smile and nod at the girl. _She's grown up so fast._ "Of course. I'm happy to be here for the occasion."

"Hopefully it is an occasion, Uncle Ironhide." She let out a sigh as she continued once again to open the envelope. Bracing herself for bad news, she pulled out the several papers that were inside.

She scanned the letter reading what it said. The huge smile plastered across her features gave away the news.

"I got in!" She shouted happily and hugged her mother tightly. Tears were shining in her green eyes. "Mom, I got in." The tears fell happily staining her flushed cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you, baby." Sarah whispered in her ear. "So happy." Her own tears were ready to fall.

Will let a small smile out and peered up at Ironhide, a hint of a smile on his own face. But both smiles were just cover-ups as both thought the same thing: _I'm not ready...to let her go._

_Looks like I'm all ready to leave_

_with nothing left to pack_

_There ain't no room for me in that car_

_Even if she asked me to tag along_

_God, I got to be strong_

A few months later, Sarah and Annabelle were getting her stuff packed for her to leave with Will nowhere to be found. Soon, Annabelle's new car was filled with most of her belongings she would be taking with her to New York. Even if she wanted to take some more things, she couldn't. The car was filled up in the trunk and the backseat, she didn't know if she could even put a small stuffed animal squished in there.

Will, along with Ironhide, walked out of the garage heading over to the house where Sarah and Annabelle were just walking out, arms around each other talking. He stopped in his tracks and looked over at his little girl. Ironhide noticed and sighed himself.

"You know you have to let her go, my friend." He stated.

He nodded. "Yeah. I know, Ironhide." He shook his head. "But I'm just...I'm not ready for her to go yet. She's still my little girl. My only little girl."

Ironhide leaned down and patted his friend's back as best he could with his big hand. "I know. It's hard for me as well. But when sparklings grow up, they need to learn how it is out there in the universe."

Will nodded. "I know." He looked at the car. "She's got almost everything from her room in that car, Ironhide. Damn. Guess I'm not gonna be able to hitch a ride, huh?" He let out a small chuckle.

"I doubt that, Will." He laughed. "Although, if she did take me with her instead, I'm sure there would be enough room in my flatbed for you to hide."

Both just laughed as they continued heading over there.

_I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life_

_As ready as I've ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win_

_She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road_

_Well, baby, get ready, (oh I'm ready) get set, don't go_

Tears streamed down Annabelle's cheeks as she hugged her parents tightly. It felt so hard to leave already because she was saying her goodbyes to her parents, but knew she would see them soon.

"Mom, I'm gonna miss you guys so much." She let go of her mother, pulling away. Then, her gaze fell on her father, hands in his pants pockets, a sad look upon his face. "Dad..."

"I'm gonna miss you, Anna." He pulled out his hands, opening his arms. She fell into them as she sobbed.

"Oh, daddy." Her arms hugged him as tightly to her as she could. "I'm gonna miss you and mom too much while I'm away."

He shook his head. "We're a phone call and an email away. Hell, even an airplane flight away if it comes to it."

She let out a choked laugh, the sobs melting away with the tears remaining. "Thanks, dad."

He nodded as he unhooked his arms from around her. "You're welcome, baby."

Next, her eyes moved up to meet Ironhide's. A grin from his little Annabelle made him smile. And if transformers were able to cry, he would. He truly did not want the young girl to go. He had seen her grow up through the years with no separation between them. Setting down a hand, she climbed on and stood as he slowly brought her up near where his spark was. He held her tightly to him, his other hand cupping her back.

"I surely will miss you, sparkling. You can count on that." His optics dimmed in sadness.

She pressed herself against his armored chest as best she could, feeling the warmth coming from him. _I'll miss this._ "I'll miss you, too, Uncle Ironhide." The tears continued falling. "I'll miss our times together."

His optics brightened back to normal. "I'll miss them as well."

She leaned her head back to look up at the black mech. "Don't worry, Uncle Ironhide. I'm only a comlink and email away." She smiled. "Or a couple thousand miles in your case." Then she thought about that. "Or just a thousand if you break every traffic law known to mankind."

He let out a rumbling chuckle and she enjoyed the vibration it sent to her. "Count on that." He settled her back down on the ground where she hugged her parents one more time.

"I love you, guys." She gave out last second hugs to her parents and a hug to Ironhide's leg before she headed toward her car. But before she sat down, she looked longingly at her father.

He nodded. "Go."

With a wave, she sat down closing the car door and starting the engine of the car. It was not even a moment later, she was driving away from them.

_Looks things are fallen into place_

_Feels like they're fallen apart_

_I've painted this big old smile on my face to hide my broken heart_

_If only she knew_

_This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say_

_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way of her and her dreams_

_And spreading her wings (my wings, fly)_

Annabelle was on the road to her future, heading down the highway. Tears were still streaming down her face, but she wiped them away as best she could. She knew she was doing the right thing. Her goal in life now was to get to the University and work her way through school to receive her higher education. She was happy to be able to get out on her own and finally live her own life. But she knew it saddened her to leave her family and friends a couple thousand miles away in her town while she went to the Big Apple to pursue her dreams.

Back at the farmhouse, Ironhide, Will and Sarah were still watching the road where Annabelle, the little girl that had lived 18 wonderful years with them, was now gone in her own vehicle heading toward a new destination in life.

"Don't worry, Sarah. She'll visit. We'll visit. And, plus, we have phone calls. So don't worry. She'll be all right." He hugged his wife tightly to him as her tears continued to fall.

"I know, Will. I just miss her so much already."

"I know, sweetheart. I know." He looked up at Ironhide before leading his wife inside the house.

Ironhide continued standing there as Will and Sarah headed inside. The dust had already settled from when Annabelle drove away from them. For once, in a long time, he felt deep sadness. His young Annabelle, the baby he had grown to love from when he first met her bringing Will home, was now gone. He would never see her anymore in the mornings when she needed that ride to school or work. He wouldn't be picking her up anymore. Her and her friends wouldn't be singing along to music in his cab while driving through town, then parking and eating junk food while sitting on his flatbed. He would miss all those times together with her. He always would. _Fare well, sparkling. I hope you are well in your mission. _Sighing, he headed toward the garage.

_I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life_

_As ready as I've ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win_

_She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road_

_Well, (Gotta get ready to go)baby, get ready, get set,(set) don't go_

Annabelle made it to the University within a few days time. She was excited about it. This was going to be the first day of the rest of her life. _Okay, Annabelle. This is it. You go in, get registered and your schedule for classes. You can do it._ Taking a heavy breather, she grabbed her small bag and locked her doors. _I'm ready._ The blonde girl, now within a heavy mass of freshman, heading into the registry building.

_I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life_

_As ready as I've ever been_

_(Never be alright)_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win (I'll be okay)_

_She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road_

_Well, baby, get ready, (whoa) get set, please don't go_

It had been almost a week since Annabelle had been to the University. Her classes had began the day before and she was enjoying it already. The smiles she placed on her face everyday could tell anybody that. But behind them was her sadness. She still missed her family and her friends and thought about them each and everyday. Not a second went by that her parents and Uncle Ironhide were in her mind. _I better remember to call them._

Will was outside with Ironhide in his alt mode getting a wash down from all the mud and gunk that made its home in his armor and wires. Soon, they heard a phone ring, but Will ignored it thinking it could be Mikaela, Sam or somebody else. But not a second later, Sarah ran out of the house, phone in hand, tears in her eyes.

"Will, it's Annabelle!"

The Captain dropped what he was doing and ran to his wife grabbing the phone. "Anna, baby, hey!"

"_Hi, daddy._"

"What are you up to?"

"_I'm fine, daddy. Classes started yesterday and it's really nice here. I like it."_

"That's good to hear honey. I miss you." Tears were welling up in his own eyes.

_"I miss you, too, daddy."_

"When will you be coming home to visit?"

There was a pause. _"Around Thanksgiving break. Don't worry, dad. I'll be back home visiting before you know it."_

They talked for a few minutes more before.

"That's great, Anna." Will laughed.

"_Daddy?"_

"Yeah, honey?"

"_I gotta get going, but...can I say hi to Uncle Ironhide?"_

Ironhide heard his name and quickly transformed into his bipedal mode.

Will looked up at him while still laughing. "Sure, honey." He held the phone up. "It's for you."

Ironhide couldn't help, but smile.

_Don't go, (let me go now, ready)_

_don't do (I'll be alright, I'll be okay, know that I'll be thinkin of you, each and every day)_

_She's got to do what she's got to do_

_let me go now_

_She's got to do what she's got to do_

_I gotta do what I gotta do_

_She's got to do what she's got to do_

_Fly..._

END

A/n: So what did you guys think? Sweet or no? I loved writing it. And I absolutely love and adore this song. I think it's beautiful and it goes great with Annabelle and Will. Not to mention Ironhide. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Ja Ne,

Zaru


End file.
